Motor vehicle steering columns in which the position of a steering wheel is adjustable in the direction of a longitudinal centerline of the steering column usually include a stationary support, a moveable support on which the steering wheel is rotatably mounted, and a position control apparatus to capture the position of the moveable support relative to the stationary support. Prior position control apparatuses having included a simple friction clamp between the stationary and moveable supports and clamps having interengaging spline teeth for enhanced resistance to relative movement between the stationary and moveable supports.